english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013)
Turbo FAST is an American flash-animated television series based on the 2013 computer-animated film Turbo. Produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and animated by Titmouse, it was exclusively released on Netflix in the United States. The series aired between December 24, 2013 and February 5, 2016, consisting of 52 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Amir Talai as Skidmark *Eric Bauza as Chet *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Burn *John Eric Bentley as Whiplash *Michael Patrick Bell as White Shadow *Phil LaMarr as Smoove Move *Reid Scott as Turbo 'Secondary Cast' *Amir Talai as Tito *Daran Norris as Mel Shellman 'Minor Cast' *Diedrich Bader as Animal Delegate#1 (ep51), Gulpy, Hardcase, Junkyard Jeff (ep50), Race Announcer (ep25) *Eric Bauza as Animal Delegate#2 (ep51), Cameron (ep29), Dillwood (ep51), Male Kissing Teen (ep51), Peel-Out (ep12), Pentapeg (ep51), Silent But Deadly (ep51) *Jeff Bennett as Ace Gecko, Brahdhi, Grocery Clerk (ep29), S.B. Sweaty (ep29) *Tommy Blacha as Dave (ep51), Lumino *JB Blanc as Aiden Hardshell, Ari Goldfish, Snail Vendor (ep36) *Steve Blum as Rockwell *Jim Breuer as Barth (ep16) *Rachel Butera as Chet Fangirl (ep49), Donatella (ep49) *Kevin Conroy as Stinger (ep30) *Jim Cummings as Cajun Cliche, Clamsquatch (ep51), Colonel Bovane (ep5) *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Bramber, Deuce, Female Kissing Teen (ep51), Flavia (ep38), Mama Guana (ep51) *Loretta Devine as Lydia (ep20) *John DiMaggio as Dash Dunghammer (ep2), Dirtbeard, Human Trucker#2 (ep42), Male Squirrel (ep14), Megazuki (ep4), Moose (ep42), Right Eyeball (ep14), Slushbeard (ep42), Snow Monkey (ep9) *Greg Ellis as Liam (ep36), Ollie (ep36) *Corey Feldman as Torquer (ep37) *Will Friedle as Fusion (ep12) *Jennifer Hale as Wife#1, Wife#2, Wife#3 *Mark Hamill as Breakneck, Warlarva *Chris Hardwick as Turblows47 (ep48) *Jess Harnell as Dean Cuizeen *John Michael Higgins as Pasadena Paul (ep39), Trash Fire Snail (ep39) *James Horan as Hamster (ep51), McGillicuddy, Worker Snail#2 (ep41) *Sarah Hyland as Gossip Snail (ep27) *Ken Jeong as Kim Ly *Tom Kenny as Judge Snail (ep28), Mac Slammer (ep28) *Maurice LaMarche as Burly Biker (ep19), Dog (ep17), Eccentric Millionaire (ep11), Gardener Snail (ep34), Nay-Sayer Snail#2 (ep42), Police Pilot (ep19), Policeman#2 (ep19), Rudy Guana, Shellsworth, The Phenomenal Fluffy (ep30), Tickula *Phil LaMarr as Balloon Animal Clown (ep51), Chickipede (ep51), Hubert, Ironclaw (ep38), Secret Agent (ep51) *Dawnn Lewis as Queen Bananica (ep4) *Vicki Lewis as Arctic Hare (ep7), Rich Lady#1 (ep7) *Yuri Lowenthal as Director (ep9), Toy Store Guy (ep9) *Rachael MacFarlane as Abominable Oyster (ep51), Thora, Queen Tarsa (ep35) *Tress MacNeille as Baby Grasshopper (ep48), Flavia (ep48), Milly (ep48) *Christopher McCulloch as Wendall (ep26) *Kate Micucci as Tiffany (ep29) *Daniella Monet as Princess (ep23) *Laraine Newman as Queen Invicta (ep5) *Daran Norris as Bailiff (ep49), Bulgarian TV Announcer (ep38), Dr. Shellman, Land Shark (ep40), Line Cutter Snail, Mama Shellman (ep37), Old-Timey Announcer (ep44), Spa-Yetti (ep51), Worker Snail#1 (ep41) *Ron Perlman as Darryl (ep42) *Jim Piddock as Rich Man#2 (ep7), Sir Reginald (ep7) *Alexander Polinsky as Edvard, Flying Squirrel (ep17), Girlfriend (ep26), Merv (ep26) *Norman Reedus as Wild Pete (ep41) *Paul Reubens as Tycho (ep32) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ball (ep52), Lester (ep20), Ratso (ep21), Rizzo (ep21) *Roger Rose as Announcer (ep38), Bulgarian Business Snail (ep38) *Jon Schnepp as Donald (ep26) *Reid Scott as Tyler (ep29) *Susan Silo as Gypsy Moth (ep14) *Brendon Small as Bug Director (ep36), Clap, Clip *Dana Snyder as Buster Move *Aries Spears as Mr. Tinfoil (ep38) *Tara Strong as Bubble Snail (ep38), Singe, Slug Girl (ep28) *James Patrick Stuart as Echidna (ep7), Lombardo (ep7) *Amir Talai as Crazylegs O'Bernstein (ep51), Harkentrousers (ep51), Sam (ep51), Spencer (ep51) *Fred Tatasciore as Orangutan (ep7) *James Arnold Taylor as Grasshopper (ep48), Picnic Ant Leader (ep48) *Tia Texada as Simone (ep19) *Bruce Thomas as Boss Spider (ep7), Paul (ep7) *Lauren Tom as Hayaku, Reporter (ep26), Translator (ep9) *Steve Valentine as Baron Von Schwarzhosen *Jessica Walter as Tabitha (ep49) *Billy West as Adolfo (ep23), Fleagor, Howie (ep38), Jack A. Lopez (ep38), Mosquito (ep17), Ritchie, Waterbug (ep23) *Gary Anthony Williams as Gigundus, Mr. Salt Fish (ep9), Smackson Jackson *Dave Willis as Marty *Casey Wilson as Ember (ep33) *Keone Young as Maitre D' (ep9) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Eric Bauza - Guy Gagne (ep26) Category:Cartoons Category:2013 Cartoons